


(R) evolution

by WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018/pseuds/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018
Summary: Жанр:философия, эксперимент, AUРейтинг:GПримечание:В сознании автора звездная эволюция наложилась на образы Плисецкого для трёх программ и развернулась в метафору.Размещение:Только после деанона





	(R) evolution

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/b3/af/oClH7g95_o.jpg)   
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/98/c2/zsJBMfus_o.jpg)   
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/37/c9/h4jMnYeq_o.jpg)

_Космос – это океан. Чудовищно холодный, глубокий до ощутимой тьмы. Непреодолимый?_

Всепоглощающая пустота и беспредельный холод. Злые, острые вспышки вонзаются в бестелесную тьму, и она выдыхает алмазную взвесь. Небрежно разлитое мерцающее ничто. До тех пор, пока не появляется цель. Бесформенное облако сжимается, вбирая просверкиващую пыль, преодолевая небытие. Переливающаяся легкость и воплощенный свет, едва наполненный смыслом, почти безжизненный. Неравномерное мерцание на своей частоте. Единственной во вселенной. Неповторимость, необходимая бесконечности и обрекающая на одиночество.   
Отклик. На другом конце галактики. В такт. Показалось?  
Тепло. Робкие алые всполохи закручиваются внутри и проливаются в темноту. Оформленные. Осмысленные. Огненная сфера растет и пульсирует. Иррациональный порядок фрагментов, вырванных, отвоеванных, присвоенных и преобразованных. Свет, плотный, осязаемый, наполненный музыкой. И теперь уже отчетливо слышно, что не единственной в этом сверхпространстве.   
Свет. Звук. Пульс. Слышишь-меня-через-вселенную? Будешь. Или. Нет.  
Эхом отчаянно разрезает окружающую пустоту космический ковчег. На одной частоте. По одной орбите. В одном ритме.  
Резонанс. Выстрел. Взвешенные брызги обретают энергию; музыка переполняет сферу, рвётся вне, и ничто более не удерживает её.  
Ослепительная вспышка, разрывающая колоссальное пространство на бессчетные цветные осколки. Неоновое безумие. Искры, проходящие сквозь темноту, слишком стремительные, чтобы вцепиться в нее. Перекрестные вихри, многогранно расцвеченные, едва ощутимые, сталкиваются, порождая новые взрывы, и в клочья раздирают материю. Преодолевая Порядок, вырываясь за границы бесконечности.  
Космическое мгновение, за которое на Земле проходит целая жизнь. 


End file.
